battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Seeks Fish
Summary Kira finds Hrinthe one morning looking for more fish to eat. Full Text Part 1 Hrinthe yawned loudly and slurped up another fish. These fish were so tiny, she wondered how anyone could be filled by them. Maybe humans and half-breeds. But full grown dragons? Only if there was a barrel, maybe! She wasn’t even fully grown yet. She hrumphed and sat herself down, glaring around. Had the other dragons eaten the rest? Did she have to go hunting again? Probably. … why. Why there are not enough fish… Kira wrapped her shawl around her, as the cold mountain mornings had a distinct chill to them. It was a new day and she had finally had more than one night without a nightmare. She spotted Hrinthe eating fish. “Hey!” She smiled as she approached the young girl. Hrinthe glanced up and gulped down her whole fish. “Hello Kira! You do not know where there is more fish, do you?” she asked hopefully. “Hmm, want to see if we could find anything? You’re still growing.. And I’m not about to see you go hungry.” Hrinthe practically bounced up. “Yes! Food food!” she cheered. “Please tell me where there is more fish? There are lots of dragons, yes? So there must be bigger fish!” She sighed. “It is so sad there are not many fish underground.” “Hmmm,” Kira thought out loud “ Wouldn’t it be dangerous to venture outside the dungeon area?” Hrinthe pondered for a moment. Her human image placed a hand on her chin. “It is dangerous, yes,” she replied. “But there are lakes and places to get good fish that are close. And I am a dragon!” she pumped a fist into the air. “So I am very fierce! Very!” she let out a childish roar - which would have sounded very childish indeed, if not for the fact that it was an actual dragon roar. Which naturally echoed very loudly. “Okay. Would you be comfortable with me riding you?” Kira asked. “I - “ She was struck with a sudden remembrance of someone who used to ride her. Someone with a very similar name to Kira. She is happy now. She will not mind. “Sure!” Hrinthe replied brightly, trying to hide the moment of sadness. She released the human image. Be careful, I am spiky. “Okay, ” Kira climbed onto the small black nadder. “I haven’t ridden a dragon in a long time..” She admitted, remembering a dragon she had befriended as a kid.. But had suddenly disappeared one afternoon before the war between the Wilderwest and Wilder East would be on her family's doorstep. My spikes are also very strong! So hold on! Not the tail spikes. I throw tail spikes. Kiri used to make daggers out of them. I hope she visits soon so we can go on a flight. She gently flapped her wings, rising as though she was giving a child a ride. Then she glided down the hall, to the caverns, and right towards the entrance towards above ground. Part 2 No one stopped them as they soared through the sky. Hrinthe loved it; it was nice being out of the caves and in the air. If all went well, she would have her fill of fish and they would have a lovely outing. Just a nice day away from the underground and a chance to relax a bit. Kira reveled in the beauty of the mountains, as they soared high above the dungeon and the surrounding passes and valleys. “Oh it feels so great to be out again!” she exclaimed in excitement It is nice!'''Hrinthe gave a happy roar. '''I like fresh air. It is good. Look, there is a place with good fish! She began to make her descent towards the river, happy at the wonderful fish she would soon be able to eat. She did however, notice an upturned longboat on the shore, complete with a couple shovels and the remains of a treasure chest. That is strange. “What is it?” Kira asked, going to the shore and setting out some makeshift nets. “Treasure? I wonder who lost it..” Hrinthe walked up to the longboat and sniffed it. Whoever had been there was long gone. She tipped over the shovels, then nudged the broken treasure chest over. She blinked when she found a bottle half buried underneath it. There is something inside of it I think? And it is labeled? It has human markings on it looks like. Is it useful? “Hmm..” Kira opened the bottle and unfolded the runed paper to reveal.. “A map.. I wonder…” she unfolded it so it lay flat. “I wonder… ‘the Isle of the Quiet Life.. OO Halligan Island….” A whole map of archipelagos.. “Island of Tomorrow,” she read off the names of the islands pointing to their location on the map. “This…This is Amazing.” It is a map? Wow. Hrinthe tilted her head from side to side. Where is this place? Does the Isle of Quiet Life have lots of very quiet humans? Why did this get left here? “I don’t know… maybe they got shipwrecked in a storm?… And the Island of Quiet Life.. truth is I’ve never been there..Lived in the Wilderwest my whole life.” Kira could feel wanderlust in her bones now. They were away from the caverns and the dungeons and away from the supposed safety of the mountains. “You know what..what if we could..explore?” Kira questioned. Hrinthe blinked. I like to explore… but it is not safe right now… After her experience with the Father, and knowing of his death, she felt extremely unsafe. If he could die in Ragnarok, then what else lay out there? After Ragnarok, she replied after a moment. After Ragnarok. Then we can explore. She glanced around at the river, trying to commit it to memory. The longboat would have come from upriver… “Yeah.. Let’s come back after Ragnorok and explore.. besides my sister will be worried sick if I m away for too long.” It will be good, Hrinthe nodded. She gazed high into the sky, her hunger for fish forgotten for the time being. You keep the map. And we will one day go flying in search of it. And more fish. … I swear I do not always think of fish. But I do like different fish! “Let’s get you more fish, and then fly back,” she rolled the map back up and put the bottle in her satchel. “Sound good to you?” Yes, let us get fish! With a happy roar, she jumped up into the air and back over the river. She dove down several times, catching fish in her jaws, her claws, even her tail spikes. She ate to her heart’s content. Then she landed back on the shore beside Kira, very pleased with herself. There were still a few fish pieces stuck on her tail spikes. Okay! I am happy now. We can go back. “Okay,” Kira climbed back onto Hrinthe’s back. “Let’s go!” Hrinthe shook a few stray water droplets off of herself before she took off. From the air, she took one more look at the river, committing it to memory. She would remember it after Ragnarok ended. A promise to explore one day. Yes… they certainly would. Category:Events